Hasta Que Tu Muerte Nos Separe
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó la chica sollozando. Y él, como el oscuro ser que era, se limitó a decir sombríamente: -Todo//Lemmon. Dark. Edward Dominant. OOC. Vampiros. UA//Regalo para Cunning Angel.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. M. Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y por que es lo que me gusta hacer, xP.**

**Summary: -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó la chica sollozando. Y él, como el oscuro ser que era, se limitó a decir sombríamente: -Todo//Lemmon. Dark. Edward Dominant. OOC. Vampiros. UA//Regalo para Cunning Angel.**

**

* * *

**

Siguió caminando, sabía que se ganaría un buen castigo de sus padres. Tenía prohibido andar por la noche, dados los recientes asesinatos en la ciudad. Ella no era una persona que gustase de romper las reglas, pero se le había pasado el tiempo y jamás miró la hora sino a las doce.

Bella había vivido en Phoenix hasta los nueve años, pero su padre, Charlie, había decidido probar suerte en Louisiana. Amaba el ambiente ligeramente francés de las calles de Nueva Orleans. Las casas coloniales estaban un poco desgastadas, otorgándole al lugar un aire extrañamente encantador.

Pero había una razón más por la que Bella adorara la ciudad.

A la edad de diez años, pasando por la librería, vio en el escaparate un libro que le llamó la atención: tenía en la portada el fondo negro, y en éste, había la reflexión de una gota de sangre que caía en un charco del mismo líquido. Y en la parte superior derecha en letra épicas decía: Entrevista con el Vampiro.

Había quedado tan encantada, que incluso había buscado las casas pertenecientes a Louis de Pointe du Lac y de Lestat de Lincourt; aunque claro, tales residencias existían, no estaban iguales a como las imaginó y sus supuestos dueños no existían. Había devorado con avidez cada uno de los libros de la saga y Anne Rice pasó a convertirse en una de sus escritoras favoritas.

Después de eso, no hubo película ni libro de vampiros de los que ella no estuviera enterada. De Los Muchachos Pérdidos hasta Inframundo. De Bram Stocker a Rosseau con su afirmación de que los bebedores de sangre sí existían.

Estos seres habían captado su atención como ninguna cosa lo había hecho hasta entonces. Ella sabía absolutamente todo acerca de los vampiros, era su amante.

Y los crímenes cometidos, esas extrañas muertes... personas desangradas, eran de su interés total. Bella Swan podía no creer en Dios ni en fantasmas, pero, para ella; los vampiros eran cosa factible.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien recargado en una farola la observaba con frío interés. Y lo más importante: aquella criatura era el anhelo encarnado de Bella. Era un vampiro.

Su nombre era Edward Masen, había sido creado a esta nueva vida hacía varios siglos por Carlisle Cullen. Su personalidad siempre había sido oscura, pero en esta existencia se había intensificado. Asesinaba a sus víctimas sin piedad, bebía su sangre sumido en el éxtasis de su sabor.

Su aspecto era extremadamente sensual, su enmarañado cabello cobrizo, sus rojos ojos que refulgían con anormalidad, sus perfectas facciones, su agraciado cuerpo, todo en él era llamativo.

Normalmente no se interesaba en sus víctimas, ni siquiera se dignaba a leer sus mentes, aunque vagamente captaba algunos pensamientos en su desinterés.

Pero esa chica, esa frágil humana; le llamaba con su pasión con las criaturas como él. Con su conocimiento y a la vez su ignorancia sobre su especie; con su silenciosa mente, con su apetecible sangre, con su sobrenatural belleza y con su sutil sensualidad. Había despertado en él un sentimiento de posesividad.

La ira le invadía cada vez que observaba que un hombre se acercaba o demostraba algún interés especial en ella. De hecho, algunas de sus presas habían sido ESOS hombres. Aquellos que osaron fantasear con esa muchacha de ojos pardos. Porque esa mujer era de SU propiedad, cosa que les dejaba en claro a esos "caballeros" antes de asesinarlos con crueldad. Hacía lo que le pedían sus más bajos instintos con sádico disfrute. Seguía su naturaleza pues hacía tiempo que la había aceptado.

Y desde hacía un par de meses, su monstruo interior le exigía algo en especial: a esa mujer. Porque ella era completamente su antitesis.

Bella siguió su camino hasta llegar al famoso barrio francés, lugar donde ella vivía. El vampiro la siguió de cerca, observando cada uno de sus movimientos; recordando la muerte del único al que podría considerar seriamente su "rival". No era como si le importara realmente este tipo de trivialidades, ya que la chica Swan estaba marcada como suya, lo quisiera o no. Pero había disfrutado de verdad matar a ese chico...

_FLASHBACK_

_Apretó sus puños bastante enfadado, los únicos momentos en los que podía ver a su pequeña oveja era cuando el sol se ponía, ya que de día, el estúpido sol hacía acto de presencia y sería un poco DEMASIADO raro ver a una persona que brillaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad._

_La única cosa que a Edward le fastidiaba de su naturaleza era eso: su brillantez física. Deseaba que el mito de que se quemara a la luz del sol fuese real, porque eso de los brillitos era extraño en una persona del sexo masculino tan sádico y oscuro como él. Incluso le gustaba pensar que era el vampiro que más se acercaba a la perfección de su naturaleza, era como si hubiera nacido para ser así._

_En fin, estaba viendo cómo SU Isabella reía y abrazaba a aquel moreno; y, enfurecido, se había dirigido a asesinar a otro inocente por culpa de aquel hombre._

_Había invitado a Jacob Black a su casa, y el pobre chico había aceptado, desconociendo por completo su destino. Mantuvieron una amena charla, porque, si algo podía presumir verdaderamente el Señor Masen, eran sus exquisitos modales. _

_Y entre palabras, el vampiro descubrió las intenciones del humano, eran bastante buenas y honestas, a decir verdad; pero, ¿eso que le importaba a Edward? Bella era de su propiedad y Jacob se había atrevido a mirarla y desearla._

_-¿Puedo tomar uno?-preguntó el simpático muchacho señalando una caja de apetitosos chocolates. A Edward le gustaba mucho las cosas de utilería para su casa. Porque, como anteriormente se dijo, era un "hombre" refinado._

_-Por supuesto, señor Black; mi casa es su casa. Puede tomar todo lo que usted deseé-. Contestó el vampiro con sus perfectos modales._

_Si de algo pecaba el joven humano, era de gula. Comenzó a comerlos con avaricia como si fuera el fin del mundo. Bueno, tal vez si sería el fin del mundo para ÉL. Cuando los acabó, hubo un silencio incómodo; pero claro, cualquier momento que se pasaba con un vampiro, era incómodo._

_-¿Sabían bien los chocolates, señor? ¿Dulces, tal vez?-preguntó Edward si una pizca de maldad en la voz._

_-Claro que sí, monsieur, mucho-respondió alegremente el chico sin saber lo que se le avecinaba._

_-Pues espero que igual le sepa la muerte **(1)- **y dicho ésto, se avalanzó sobre el desdichado joven. Hundió los dientes en su cuello cayendo la primera gota de sangre en su boca, encendiendo su excitación, succionando con deleite aquel elixir de vida. Jacob ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el vampiro terminara con él._

_Aún intentaba comprender las palabras de aquel desconocido._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Y hele ahí, observando con avidez a la humana solitaria. Saboreando el triunfo. Sabedor de que esa noche, por fin sería su compañera.

Por fin, Isabella sintió una penetrante mirada en su nuca, y, con exagerada lentitud, dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor sueño, y, a la vez, su peor pesadilla. Porque si, Bella Swan, en lo más profundo de su corazón, les temía. Mucho.

El vampiro sonrió ante el miedo de la chica. El miedo era bueno, era simplemente la causa de la total obediencia y respeto. Y el terror, era aún mejor, el terror le garantizaba una permanencia eterna a su lado, una devoción incondicionable. Exactamente igual a los satánicos, reverenciaban a su amo, aunque estaban aterrados ante cualquier acción de éste.

Se fue acercando a velocidad poco humana, y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de Bella. Aún mantenía aquella fría sonrisa. Levantó su mano para tocarla por primera vez. Ese tacto fue increíble para los dos, cálido y acogedor para él; y frío y siniestro para ella.

Ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo.

-Señorita, un placer conocerle-. Dijo Edward con una voz tan suave y seductora, que te hacía sentir en las nubes. La chica sólo pudo asentir embobada-¿Le gustaría acompañarme a mi morada? Es demasiado tarde y demasiado peligroso para una dama como usted.

-Lo lamento, señor; pero mis padres me esperan y dudo que les alegre mucho que duerma en la casa de un desconocido-. Las facciones del vampiro, antes amables, se endurecieron por la rabia. Ella no tenía derecho a negársele a su amo.

La tomó con fuerza del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia su "hogar". -Disculpe mi insistencia, señorita; pero no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta- dijo con voz moderada. Isabella no tuvo otra más que seguirlo, asustada. La casa de aquel extraño era exactamente igual a las otras, con tonos grises apagados, que en otra época hubiesen sido colores un poco más vivos. Pero el interior, era como si perteneciera a otro lugar. Estab rodeado de lujos, pero la casa tenía un leve ambiente sombrío. Era como si absorbiera el ánimo de su dueño.

Edward no se detuvo al entrar, siguió hasta las escaleras, y de ahí, hacia su "habitación". Nuevamente tenía colores apagados, y ninguna luz que iluminara el cuarto.

Bella no hizo absolutamente nada, excepto admirar el lugar; aunque no por mucho tiempo. Dirigió la mirada hacia el ser que se encontraba olfateando su cabello con un rostro agonizante.

-¿Quién eres tu?- eso no le gustó mucho a él. Ya no hablaba de "usted".

-¿Yo? ¿Qué crees que soy?

-No se debe contestar una pregunta con otra- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué me lo impide?

-Absolutamente nada. Si quitamos las reglas de educación-Edward soltó una carcajada.

-¿Reglas de educación? ¿Es que acaso debo seguirlas? ¿Qué son unas estúpidas reglas como esas para mí?

-Si, reglas de educación. ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso? "¿Qué son unas estúpidas reglas como esas para mí?"-preguntó en una pobre imitación de la bella voz del mounstro. Pero el y ano la escuchaba, se había hundido de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Luego, hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, en un movimiento tan extraño que la hizo retroceder de nuevo. Él volvió a sonreir.

-¿Me temes?-preguntó con voz arrulladora, llena de auto-complaciencia.

-No has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres tu?-dijo con un falso tono de valentía, cosa que el advirtió.

-¿No lo sabes ya? Yo creo que sí. Tu sabes mucho sobre mi naturaleza-. ¿Qué significaba eso? No tuvo mucho tiempo para procesarlo, por que las traviesas manos de Edward comenzaron a recorrer la cintura de ella sin pudor por debajo de su blusa.

Bella intentó alejarse, pero él la detuvo; le fascinaba la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Sus dedos subieron hasta el sostén, y sintió sus endurecidos pezones; no estaban exacatamente en esa condición por placer, sino por la frialdad de sus manos. Ella estaba aterrada, pero cuando él comenzó a tocar sus piernas, subiendo delicadamente por sus muslos, su cuerpo empezó a tener otra reacción...

Pronto ella no podía pensar muy bien, pues esos dedos masajeaban suavemente bajo sus bragas, sintiendo su humedad desbordándose por su cuerpo.

Edward no cabía en sí de satisfacción, le encantaba ese efecto que tenía en la frágil humana. Besó sus labios con brusquedad, ya que intentaba encontrar alguna liberación. Jugueteó con su lengua; hasta que el aroma de su sangre, hirviendo, lo cautivó en demasía. Su cara comenzó a bajar por su mandíbula, por su cuello hasta encontrar la yugular. Lamió y sus colmillos perforaron la piel de ella.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a sorber de aquel delicioso líquido. Isabella experimentaba el mejor placer que jamás podría conocer. Pero poco a poco, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Intentó, por tercera vez en la noche, alejarse de él. Pero, por tercera vez en la noche, el la mantuvo contra sí. Bella jadeó al sentir su _enorme_ dureza.

-Por favor, dejame-suplicó.

-No-dijo el vampiro terminantemente, aunque intentaba controlarse para no asesinarla. Ella llevó una mano a su cuello, y sintió una herida, así como también encontró la sangre en sus dedos. Y por fin, se dio cuenta de todo. _De verdad, los vampiros sí existían._ ¿Qué más podía haber? De repente, un mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante ella: hombres lobo, elfos, ninfas, hadas, minotauros, faunos, y muchos más personajes míticos le vinieron a la cabeza.

Pero a pesar de toda la emoción, encontró otro sentimiento: pánico. Verdadero pánico. El mundo no era como ella lo creía. ¿Qué más había de falso? ¿Que la influenza española había sido una táctica gubarnamental? ¿O tal vez las torres gemelas las habían derrumbado un clan de gigantes?

Las lagrimas se derramaron sin control, y un desconcertado Edward la miraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-preguntó la chica sollozando.

Y él, como el oscuro ser que era, se limitó a decir sombríamente: -Todo.

Sonrió con maldad, al fin se había dado cuenta de todo. Y eso era lo que el quería, que ella lo supiera. Volvió a acercarse a ella.

-No, por favor... no lo hagas.

-¿Y por qué no? Eso es lo que yo quiero. Pero no te sientas demasiado especial, no eres ni serás la única. A lo largo de los siglos, he encontrado mujeres con características idénticas a las tuyas. Siempre tan parecidas...-susurró acariciando su mejilla, recordando a las anteriores... Alice, Rosalie, Angela. Todas ellas tan iguales y diferentes a la vez.

-¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Las mataste?-Bella estaba cada vez más ansiosa. ¿Qué le ocurriría?

-Absolutamente nada. Sólo las mantuve a mi lado hasta que su naturaleza humana decidió separarlas de mí-. Había pasado décadas maravillosas con ellas. Su soledad había disminuido considerablemente.

-¿No las convertiste? ¿Acaso no las amabas?-preguntó incrédula la chica.

-¿Amor?¿Qué es el amor? ¡El amor sólo te hace estúpido y dependiente! Yo no amo a nadie. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré-afirmó bastante seguro de sí mismo. Ella sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo podría alguien vivir eterenamente sin amor?-Pero eso no importa, Isabella, tu me pertences, y harás lo que yo te diga, o si no, me pondré bastante furioso.

Y dicho esto, volvió a masajear sus piernas, intentando hacer volver aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco. -Sólo déjate llevar pequeña, y verás todo el placer que puedo darte-. Ella simplemente hizo caso de él, ¿qué caso tenía negarse? Jamás podría escapar de un vampiro. Nunca.

Porque estaría con él hasta que su muerte los separara.

En un acto en el que perdió la poca dignidad que le quedaba, abrió un poco más las piernas; dándole a entender al vampiro su rendición. Este sonrió y por fin arrancó la ropa, que en ese momento estorbaba en demasía. Y admiró el hermoso cuerpo que la muchacha poseía. Era increíble cómo un montón de tela podía esconder tan glorioso monumento.

Se desvistió con rapidez, quería poseerla a la mayor brevedad posible. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un mujer [N/A: sin doble sentido ni nada, Eddie es heterosexual al 100%, xP].

Quería hacerlo con suavidad, aunque no sabía si podía hacerlo. Se puso entre sus piernas, midiendo su fuerza; rozandose con Bella, incitandola...

Y llegó el momento, ese en el que te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, ese en el que ninguna emoción que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida, por muy fuerte que fuese, podía compararse con el saber que te estás entregando completamente. Porque demostrar el amor físico, entregar tu cuerpo, es porque ya entregaste tu alma. Pero en éste caso sería al revés, Bella debería entregarse primero físicamente antes de poder aprender a dar a un ser desalmado precisamente eso: su alma.

Edward intentó abrirse paso a través de la estrecha cavidad de la humana. En tan sólo unos segundos, encontró aquella muralla; la prueba física de que su cuerpo era virgen, puro. Sabía que le causaría gran dolor a esa mujer, pero pronto se iría, reemplazandolo por placer. Se movió sin piedad, entrando y saliendo. Bella, sólo podía disfrutar de la situación. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nada. Esa era su respuesta. Y bueno si la vida te da limones...

-Edward-cuando recuperó el habla, era lo único que podía decir, sólo ese nombre. Y el, se limitaba a gruñir en cada mención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el acto. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cabeza en la hendidura del hombro y la cara de Isabella. Sus manos apretaban los muslos de ella, aumentando la rapidez y la fuerza en cada embestida. Buscando aquel placer tan celestial que no habpia saboreado en los últimos cien años, por que no todos los días se encontraba a una mujer como Bella.

Los gritos de la chica aumentaban la intensidad de el encuentro; estaba punto de explotar. Y justo cuando ambos llegaron a lo más cerca que estarían alguna vez del cielo; el la mordio. Simplemente no pudo resistirlo, era imposible, dado que el embriagante aroma de la humana llegó a su punto álgido. Completamente irresistible.

Saboreaba sada gota de sangre como lo había hecho una vez aquel pobre desgraciado con los chocolates; la única excepción, es que este monstruo no moriría, jamás lo haría.

Por mucho que Edward amara la inmortalidad, no se la entregaría a nadie. No estaba dispuesto a atarse y doblegarse a una persona que probablemente le rompería el corazón, como lo que le había pasado a su creador. Porque Bella, esa desdichada humana, estaría a su lado hasta que su condición se lo permitiera.

Porque ése era su destino.

* * *

**(1) **Es un dialogo que me gusta mucho, es de la historia mexicana, entre Agustín de Iturbide y un viejo amigo suyo, xP.

Uff, eso del dark no se me da muy bien; pero espero que les haya gustado. Sobre todo a ti, Liss. 

Me costó mucho, mucho trabajo matar a Jake, sobre todo porque lo amo, pero debía hacerlo; no quedaba muy bien que Bella se encariñara con Mike Newton. 

En fin, espero sus opiniones al respecto, xP.

Jeziik*]


End file.
